


Something New

by Cutestmochi_bbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Confused Baekhyun, Door Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Parties, Rimming, Showers, Switch Chanyeol, tipsy Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestmochi_bbh/pseuds/Cutestmochi_bbh
Summary: Chanyeol is known as the best top on campus, no one leaves his bed without being satisfied, that is, if they were on a bed in the first place.Baekhyun is definitely a bottom, he loves being filled, is able to cum untouched with only a cock up in his ass.It's only the day he hears rumors about Chanyeol being a switch that he gets curious about his own preferences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is gonna be switching later on in this story, don't read if that's not your cup of tea.  
> If it is, please enjoy!

"Hey, you heard about the news?"

A short boy asked his friend not so quietly in the crowded cafeteria. Baekhyun didn't mean to listen to them, student were gossiping about _everything_ and he wasn't usually curious about someone else's business, but a certain name caught his attention. 

"They say Park Chanyeol is actually a switch in bed."

"No way!"

Baekhyun wondered why the guy's tone was nearly scandalous, although he was pretty surprised himself. Park Chanyeol was known to be a top, after all, and Baekhyun was always rather.. interested in the tall player because of it.

"Totally! Minwoo, the guy from the swimming team he fucked last night was talking about it to everyone. And apparently, he's amazing as a bottom as much as he satisfies as a top."

"I don't know.. I can't imagine Park Chanyeol as a bottom, I mean, he's so big."

The taller one made a face while answering, seemingly not pleased or totally believing his friend, which earned him a smack on his head from his friend. 

"Stop stereotyping, dumbass. It's not that hard to imagine Chanyeol in all kind of scenarios, he's not called a sex god for nothing."

Baekhyun didn't really hear about the rest, not really curious about a random stranger's fantasies about Chanyeol. Yet he felt warmer after hearing the news, a sudden itch of some sort settling deep in his gut. It felt like a surge of arousal slowly rushing through his veins, leaving him bothered and confused at the suddenness. He shook his head to somewhat clear his mind and get out of it. He always thought Park Chanyeol was hot, that definitely wasn't a new thing, so why did he have the sudden urge to be with him now? 

He couldn't think about it much, his best friend coming to him grunting loudly and throwing his bag on the table. 

"Ugh can't I have one day without hearing about Park Chanyeol's sex habits, disgusting.."

Baekhyun grinned at Jongdae, who was currently rubbing at his temples in a very dramatic manner, teasing him. 

"Why? I think he's pretty hot."

"Not you too Baekhyun!"

Jongdae looked up to him with a betrayed expression on his face. Baekhyun only laughed before continuing truthfully. 

"Don't tell me you're actually blind Jongdae, you can't deny his attractiveness." That was a fact, Park Chanyeol _was_ attractive, which made Jongdae relent slowly. 

"I mean yeah he is hot.." Good, at least he wasn't blind. "-but he doesn't attract me in the least bit."

Baekhyun shot him a deadpan look. Really, Jongdae?

"You're _straight_ , Jongdae."

His friend didn't look like he got the point. At all. 

"And what about it?"

Baekhyun just facepalmed, giving up. He didn't this conversation right now. He was thankful when Jongdae changed the topic, looking at him with a certain glint in his eyes. 

"So do you plan going to the party next weekend?"

Party? A party which Baekhyun didn't know of? 

"Which one and why am I not informed about it?"

Jongdae laughed before answering. 

"Don't be dramatic, Baekhyun they just put posters all around the campus. The football team is gonna throw a party, celebrating their victory or whatever."

"What victory? The final match is on Thursday!"

"It's all about confidence Baekhyun, pretty cool I think."

Jongdae made an impressed face, leaning over the table to ask again. 

"What do you say?"

"Sure."

Baekhyun shrugged and turned to look at the football club's table. They were loud as always, catching everyone's attention. Baekhyun personally thought they were more soft dumbasses rather than the untouchable elite class student made them to be. His gaze lingered on a particular tall redhead, continuously punching his friend beside him while laughing loudly. 

"I mean, they sure know how to throw a party."

"Oh my god! You're not planning on coming back home tonight, are you?"

Baekhyun only smirked, turning sideways to look at himself in the mirror. His skin tight jeans really did his thighs justice. His fitted black t-shirt was tucked in, enhancing his wide shoulders and small waist, a belt added as an accessory. 

"Do you even need this?"

Jongdae tugged on the belt with an unbelieving gaze. His wide hips were already holding the pants securely, no way Baekhyun actually needed it.

"You're so naive at times Jongdae." 

Baekhyun tutted, a sly smirk appearing on his amused face. Jongdae already didn't want to hear the rest. 

"The sole purpose of it is to tease whoever's gonna undress me tonight. You know," he winked, which made Jongdae gag, "it only adds to the tension."

He giggled, amused at the disgusted look his friend had on. Jongdae let out a deep breath, shaking his head. 

"I'm.. not gonna comment on that. You're impossible."

Baekhyun looked at him up and down, taking in his party attire. Jongdae had rather tight jeans himself, of course not as tight as his own, his friend certainly didn't have enough ass to support it, and a shirt Baekhyun was sure was sleeveless under his jacket. 

Jongdae really spent time building his arms, and it paid of really well, so why not flaunt them at every occasion? With his hair pushed out neatly of his forehead, his friend was sure going to the party with hopes of getting laid tonight too. 

"You're not looking so bad yourself, Jongdae."

Baekhyun let out with an impressed face. That earned him a punch on his arm and fuck, Jongdae's muscles were really efficient. 

"Fuck you. Aren't you done yet? Let's go."

Looking at the mirror once again, Baekhyun huffed, trying to style his hair. 

"I don't know what to do with my hair yet."

"Just leave it like that."

Baekhyun threaded his hands through his hair multiple times, messing up his soft locks. He must have been satisfied with the result, for he left it with a smile and went to put on his leather jacket. 

"I didn't even get to put on make up." He whined, jutting his lower lip out. But Jongdae didn't seem like he wanted to wait for him at all.

"Well you shouldn't have slept till the last minute. You're lucky I woke you up."

Baekhyun only pouted more and went to his vanity table. 

"At least let me put on some lipbalm."

Jongdae closed the opened window with a sigh. Baekhyun always forgot to do it, only to complain about his cold room afterwards. 

"Come on let's go, we're already late."

Baekhyun slid his phone in his pocket, checking the other for his keys. 

"I wanted to put some of the sparkly thing on my eyes, it's such a shame."

He continued to pout and complain about his lack of preparation as his friend dragged him out impatiently. 

Booming music could be heard from the opposite side of the street, and Baekhyun actually wondered how did the football team even negotiated with people around the neighborhood for a moment. 

Empty bottles of beers appeared on the lawn when they approached the house, messily thrown around, some leaking with what was left inside. There must be quite drunk people inside already. 

Loud thumping music surrounded them as they entered, going around a couple heavily making out against the front door. They must be why the door was so hard to open. 

Baekhyun looked around, and wow, the place was really spacious, and really crowded. 

Students were everywhere, all at different stages of drunkenness. Some were clustered around the couches, drinking and dancing, some were making out or in rather questionable positions, some were just chatting, enjoying the party. 

Baekhyun quickly got rid of his jacket, the stuffy air and the humidity sticking to his skin already. They soon spotted Chanyeol, who was hosting the party, coming towards them, standing out with his height and red hair. 

When Chanyeol was right in front of them with a bright smile, Baekhyun couldn't concentrate on what he was telling them, probably saying welcome. Baekhyun couldn't care less about what he was saying right now, he was busy checking him out. 

Chanyeol was, in a word, ripped. Showcasing his muscles proudly with the pathetic excuse of fabric he probably called a tank top. The grey top hid absolutely nothing, big arms that could choke Baekhyun in seconds, firm pecks proudly standing out, and the smaller was sure that if he looked through the huge arm loops, he could see very defined abs. His black pants were excellent at displaying his legs going on for miles, thick thighs and strong calves stretching the fabric at the right places. 

Baekhyun wanted to check if he drooled already. He couldn't avert his eyes from all the skin on display, lewd images already appearing in his mind. 

He came to himself when he heard the taller's deep voice chuckling, tugging at his jacket he was clutching tightly in his hands.

"Let me put this away."

"Oh- yeah, thanks."

Chanyeol took both of their jackets and left them after a cheery "Enjoy yourselves!"

"I need to drink."

Baekhyun rushed Jongdae to the kitchen, where they saw an immense collection of drinks displayed on the counter. Everything about Chanyeol screamed 'rich' at this point. There was a beer pong going on the dining table at the opposite side of the kitchen, mostly tipsy students laughing and screaming loudly. The counter was luckily empty save from them, no couples getting freaky in the kitchen. 

Jongdae got them both cups filled with something Baekhyun didn't really want to know. The brown liquid in the pouch looked poisonous enough. He just wanted to get drunk and find someone to spend a good time already, suddenly impatient. 

They stayed in the kitchen for their first drinks, Jongdae sighing while looking over the dining table. A drunk girl threw a ball sloppily, dropping it behind herself and then searching for it in the cups. 

"Dude, this party is much more crowded than I thought. I'm not drunk enough to socialize."

Baekhyun hummed in his cup, scrunching his nose at the horrible smell. He didn't want to sip it and take in the disgusting taste every time. He gulped the rest of his drink down at once, which resulted in a coughing fit and a burning throat.. 

"Shit! That's disgusting, what the hell did they mix in that?"

Jongdae sighed and rushed to fill him a cup with tap water, leaving him alone coughing and trying hard not to empty his stomach's contents all over the counter. Not that his stomach was filled enough to throw up. He came here straight after waking up, skipping dinner.

A deep voice came to answer his question from behind them, and Baekhyun didn't have to turn his back to know who it belonged to. It was the exact reason he was feeling so restless since he arrived. 

"Sorry about that, Sehun and Jongin had a bit too much fun mixing everything."

"It's okay.."

Baekhyun started, turning around to see the taller, but changed his mind, telling the truth. 

"Well actually it's not really okay, it's disgusting, but I shouldn't have gulped it down like that so..I guess I asked for it."

Chanyeol came so sit beside him, resting his forearms on the counter and giving him a delicious view of his torso and abs all over. Baekhyun's throat was even drier than before now, he choked again. 

"Here, drink it."

Jongdae finally came to give him his water, then Baekhyun heard him gasp loudly while he was busy drinking his water like his life depended on it. 

"Oh shit! I had no idea Minhee would be here tonight. I gotta go Baek, have fun drinking and don't come home tonight."

Before Baekhyun could say anything, or even understand what the hell happened or what his friend told him in a hurry, Jongdae was already gone, approaching a petite girl on a couch with his curled smile.

"What the fuck..."

"Looks like you're ditched."

Chanyeol gave him a sympathetic smile. Baekhyun reached blindly for his drink again, he was thirsty. Chanyeol helped him getting a new one, their hands touching for the briefest time stirring a deep sensation in the smaller's gut. Baekhyun gulped a mouthful of his disgusting drink, hoping it would ease his nerves a bit. He was feeling better than before, his mind much more relaxed. 

"We didn't come here just to drink together anyways, I just needed to unwind for a bit."

He arched a brow, looking at the redhead intently. He didn't know what the hell was in that damned drink, but it was strong, and Baekhyun couldn't hold his liquor. At all. He could only hope Chanyeol wouldn't be disgusted by his lame attempts at flirting and weird drunk habits. He really hoped they'd get engaged in.. other activities before he started doing things he'll regret later on. 

"Oh.."

It was Chanyeol's turn to take a look at him from head to toe, the look in his eyes darkening every passing second. Or were Baekhyun's eyes failing him already? Chanyeol continued looking down at the smaller's thighs, squished and looking delicious in those tight pants now that he was sitting. His eyes raked up to see wide hips and a small waist leading up to wide shoulders. The taller's voice was much deeper when he continued. 

"You came here to..?"

Baekhyun saw that Chanyeol's pupils were dilated, the brown of his eyes engulfed in black. He was delighted to see his effect on him, giggling to himself happily. He might already be a little tipsy. Just a bit. He wanted to tease Chanyeol, to push his buttons until he got what he wanted, but he was also too impatient for it. 

"I came here to get laid, isn't it showing?"

He gestured to his attire, pouting now remembering about his absence of make-up. 

"Well I admit this isn't my best look ever, but I was dragged out of my house before I could do more so I'm not satisfied myself either."

"You don't have to put make up on to be hot, Byun." 

Baekhyun leaned into Chanyeol's space more, catching his alluring scent and taking in it. God, he really wanted him right now. He took another sip of his cup with shaky hands, that drink was definitely too strong for him. 

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Baekhyun almost whimpered when a large hand came to rest on his thigh, pushing ever so slightly on the flesh. 

"Is that strawberry I'm smelling?"

Oh, it made sense that the Chanyeol could smell him too. Baekhyun was glad to be able to at least put on his scented lip balm before going out. It looked like it did a good job. 

He made a show of licking his lips obscenely before answering. 

"It tastes even better."

Chanyeol came even closer, smirking when he saw the expectant look on the smaller's face. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, hot breath on smooth skin erupting goosebumps, before licking at the shell briefly. 

"My room's upstairs, and I'm quite sure I'd be able to satisfy as you want. You can stay the night too, now that you're banned from your own house."

Baekhyun leaned back to look at Chanyeol's handsome face, distracted by all the showing skin again. His mind fuzzy from the alcohol and the growing want inside him, he reached for a big arm, hands prodding at the hard muscles, the action eliciting a chuckle from the taller. 

"Let's go."

He whispered, not sure if Chanyeol actually heard him through the loud music. He stood up to stand in front of him, turning to his side so his ass was now on display. 

"You can look at me properly now. I'm sure you couldn't see everything when I was sitting."

Chanyeol stood up immediately, flushing their hips together and pushing him against the counter. He took a hold of his plush ass with his big hands, kneading and pushing their bodies even closer. Baekhyun moaned faintly upon feeling a firm shape against his stomach. 

"Much better than just seeing it."

Chanyeol said lowly in his ear, hands still slowly kneading. Baekhyun's mind went blank at the pleasure, and fuck, they didn't even start anything but it felt so good already. He leaned in and softly sucked on an exposed collarbone, Chanyeol grunting at the action. 

"Let's go. Before I fuck you open on that counter."

He stopped however, seeing Baekhyun stumble, losing his balance. 

"Are you drunk?"

His squinting look caused Baekhyun to panic. No. He wasn't drunk yet, he could clearly feel the alcohol buzzing but he still could think straight. Well, maybe not that good, when all his blood was rushing down instead of his brain, but that wasn't the point. He came out of his little trance when Chanyeol continued in a firm voice. 

"Because there's no way we're doing anything while you're drunk."

Baekhyun's eyes widened, this couldn't be happening. 

"No! No, I mean.. yes, I can't hold my liquor well, but I swear I'm not drunk. Maybe tipsy, yes, and I just lose my balance quickly."

Seeing Chanyeol squinting his eyes at him, seemingly not convinced, he added, holding onto a big arm from the side. 

"I only had one cup before you came.."

Baekhyun finally felt Chanyeol relax against him and grinned in victory. He flushed his body with the taller's side, erection digging in a thick thigh, and leaned up, lips against a big ear, whispering seductively. 

"Please, Chanyeol. I want you so much."

That seemed to do all the work. 

Baekhyun didn't know how they came all the way to Chanyeol's room. He remembers the taller gripping his wrist and dragging him towards the stairs, remembers stumbling on several occasions, but the rest passed like a blink of an eye. 

Chanyeol opened his room's door, with Baekhyun following him quickly inside, losing his balance when he's all but thrown against the same door. Before he could even let out a sound of protest at the shooting pain on his back -which he honestly didn't really mind- he felt lips smashing against his own. 

There was nothing sweet in the way Chanyeol was kissing him, teeth clashing from the force and lips bruising quickly. Baekhyun felt a new rush of arousal flooding in, he really was in for a good time. 

The ferocity of the taller only added to his own desire, causing him to link his arms behind his neck and lift a leg to curl it around his hips, seeking any kind of friction against his quickly hardening cock. 

"Hmm, you're right. It tastes delicious."

Baekhyun had no idea what that meant when Chanyeol sucked his lip harshly before he held on both of his plush thighs, separating their bodies to let him jump and wrap his legs around his waist. 

Strawberries, he meant the strawberries. 

The redhead grunted again when Baekhyun started to roll his hips against his stomach almost desperately, crushing him to the door and causing him to moan in return when he felt hard muscles. 

Baekhyun trembled all over when Chanyeol first licked into his mouth, hot tongue coming in contact with his own, sliding against it, wet and hot. He hugged him more tightly, sucking harshly on his tongue all while rolling his hips, trying to ease the deep ache he felt. 

He started to get extremely dizzy after some time, black dots messily dancing before his eyes. Baekhyun wasn't drunk. He knew that couldn't be just from the alcohol, but what was it exactly? He couldn't think clearly. He only got it when Chanyeol leaned away from his mouth, trailing kisses down his jaw to suck on his neck. Baekhyun wheezed, lungs burning at the lack of air for so long. 

Right, he needed to breathe. 

"Damn, that's so much better than I imagined it."

Fuck. 

Chanyeol's voice was even deeper now, if that was possible. Baekhyun could only choke out, still catching his breath, Chanyeol's insistent mouth sucking on his neck not helping at all. 

"You imagined kissing me?"

"Of course I did, Byun. Don't get me in the wrong way, but everyone knows how amazing you're in bed."

Baekhyun's cock throbbed at that. He was aware of his reputation around campus. People knew him as the perfect bottom just like they knew Chanyeol as the perfect top. Although Baekhyun wasn't so sure he wanted to keep being only a bottom since he heard Chanyeol was actually a switch, he didn't think about it in details. 

Now, there was no way Baekhyun could cum without having his ass stuffed full, but the idea of filling the taller didn't leave his mind the whole week. He wanted to try for once, to feel Chanyeol, but certainly not before getting fucked to oblivion first. 

"You heard about me?"

"You fucked with my teammates, Byun. Of course I heard about you."

Baekhyun leaned away to look at the redhead properly. He couldn't concentrate at all when Chanyeol wouldn't stop assaulting his sensitive neck, but an unsettling feeling grew in him all of a sudden. He really couldn't understand it.

"So you wanted to fuck me just because I pleased Sehun and Jongin?"

Shit, was he actually drunk? Baekhyun didn't have an idea why he said that all of a sudden. He wanted Chanyeol to fuck him, not just because he was known as a good bottom, but because Chanyeol wanted him. 

Chanyeol gave him a small kiss just under his sensitive ear before answering. It was so soft that Baekhyun almost felt reassured.

"I want to fuck you because you look irresistible, Baekhyun. I was hard the moment I saw you entering from the front door. I was hard because of you many times before."

The idea of Chanyeol getting hard because of him was too much at the moment, Baekhyun would ask about it later. A part of him wanted to know why the taller never approached him if he was attracted, but Baekhyun was too gone to have a proper conversation right now. 

Upon feeling him tremble in his arms, Chanyeol chuckled against his neck before sucking a dark hickey on his smooth skin. Baekhyun needed to do something, his erection was still painfully tucked in his pants and he couldn't think straight with Chanyeol speaking hotly against his ear. He needed him inside. Now. 

Chanyeol put Baekhyun down when the latter untangled his feet from behind his back and whispered a breathy "please." He now realized that they didn't even turn the lights on, the only source of light coming from his window, the moonlight lightly catching on Baekhyun's soft features. Holding his hand out to push on the small button beside the door, Chanyeol ran his other hand through his hair, adding to the red mess on top of his head. 

"Oh fuck!"

Chanyeol didn't really know what he was expecting to see when he looked back at Baekhyun. 

Anything but this. 

Baekhyun was sliding on his knees before him, looking at him with a crazed look in his eyes. His trembling hands went to fumble with Chanyeol's fly, successfully opening the button only after several attempts and quickly tugged the zipper down. 

"Shit, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun only hummed as he rubbed his face against Chanyeol's still clothed cock, getting dizzy just from inhaling the musky scent. He wanted it so much, his impatience rendering him unable to do anything properly. 

The redhead couldn't stop himself as he pushed Baekhyun's face more towards his cock, groaning lowly when he felt a wetness spreading on his boxers, not only from his leaking cock but also from Baekhyun's spit. 

"Hng, lube. Where's your lube?"

Baekhyun felt so empty and aching, he needed to be filled now, and Chanyeol felt so big he was losing his mind. He barely pushed the taller's boxers out of the way before he latched on the leaking head, causing Chanyeol to choke on air and hold on his hair with a tight grip. 

"Fuck! Fuck, Baekhyun, let's go to my bed."

When he got no response and only a humming Baekhyun around the tip of his cock, warm tongue tracing circles, savouring his taste, Chanyeol leaned to his bedside drawer just beside them to blindly search for his lube. They could take two steps to the side and go on the bed but the smaller was apparently too stubborn to do so. 

"Here." 

He passed the bottle of lube to Baekhyun, who put it on the floor and hurried to open his own pants, mouth still tight around his leaking tip. Chanyeol heard him whine when he fumbled with his belt. Why did he even put on a belt with hips as wide as his anyway? 

Baekhyun whined when he couldn't open his belt, leaning away from Chanyeol's erection and looking down at his pants, tugging urgently at his belt again. Chanyeol leaked more precum when he saw the smaller's hard cock bobbing against his stomach, and groaned when Baekhyun impatiently reached behind himself with lubed fingers. 

He throbbed again when Baekhyun moaned around his cock, now fingering himself, the slick sounds clear in the room even through the loud, booming music coming from downstairs. Chanyeol tried to take his pants off completely, pushing them down to his knees alongside his boxers. Baekhyun whined, holding on his thick thigh strongly with his pale fingers when he tried to lift one leg. 

Baekhyun was delighted, his mind going fuzzy with the amount of arousal and pleasure. He couldn't wait to have the thick cock currently in his mouth deep inside him instead of his thin fingers. He let out a loud moan at the taste of more precum filling his mouth, growing more impatient and stuffing his own fingers inside more eagerly, searching for his spot. 

The smaller's moans only got louder, his mouth now working on Chanyeol's whole length, licking the shaft from base to tip and coming up to dig his tongue in the slit from time to time. Chanyeol couldn't wait for his cock to be engulfed in the wet heat entirely, but he got an even better alternative when Baekhyun leaned down to mouth at his balls. 

"S-Shit! You really know what you're doing, don't you?"

Baekhyun only hummed and took his whole sac in his warm mouth, tongue playing between his balls, the hard cock rubbing on his face messily. Chanyeol was now getting closer to the edge by the second, but there was no way he'd come without being burried deep inside the smaller. 

"Baekhyu-ah shit, slow down!"

Baekhyun took his whole length in his mouth again, going all the way without struggling once. Chanyeol gritted his teeth as he felt the tight throat constricting around his cock, causing him to throb and leak even more. The smaller was riding his own fingers now, causing Chanyeol to take a shaky breath at the sight to control himself. 

Baekhyun's plush thighs were spilling from where the tight jeans were tugged down, his pale skin reddened from the harsh material. Chanyeol glanced up looking at the pink lips stretched around his cock, wet eyes closed in bliss and Baekhyun breathing harshly through his nose. 

The smaller stopped his ministrations and blindly took Chanyeol's hand with his free one to direct it to his hair, the latter getting the message and gripping tightly. 

"You want me to fuck your mouth?"

Chanyeol thrusted not so gently when he felt vibrations around his cock. Baekhyun's moans only grew louder as Chanyeol fucked his throat, mixing with lewd noises coming from where he was fingering himself. 

Everything stopped when Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol away weakly, the redhead looking down to see Baekhyun gripping the base of his own jerking cock tightly. The sight nearly caused Chanyeol to spill all over Baekhyun's face, barely holding himself. 

"S-Shit, Baekhyun. Were you about to cum?"

Baekhyun stood up on shaky legs and whimpered with a broken voice. 

"F-fuck me, please Chanyeol."

Chanyeol cursed once again, searching around his drawer for a condom, ripping the package hastily and rolling it on. He got on his knees to help Baekhyun out of his skin tight jeans, which was a hard task when he could barely stand up. 

When they finally threw the offending clothing away, Chanyeol quickly stood out of his own pants to hold the smaller against himself, kissing him once more. Baekhyun was just lazily licking around his mouth, his mind too gone to kiss properly. 

"Hold on tight."

Chanyeol warned before holding Baekhyun up by his thighs to pin him against the door again. He didn't let Baekhyun link his feet behind his back, bending him in half and holding him like that with his thick forearms against the back of his knees instead. 

Baekhyun moaned at the position. Fuck. Just how much hotter could Chanyeol get, lifting him up and pinning him against his door like he weighed nothing? He looked like a mess, red head in a total disarray, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he held him against the door. Why the hell Chanyeol didn't take his top off? 

Baekhyun all but screamed when the tip of Chanyeol's huge cock breached his entrance, rolling his head to the back and banging it against the door repeatedly. 

"S-So big.."

"Fuck fuck fuck how are you so tight?"

Chanyeol struggled to breathe the more his cock went deeper in the impossibly tight cavern. Baekhyun grazed his fingers harshly behind his shoulders, fueling him to be more cruel and soon thrusting once, twice then building up the pace quickly. 

"Ch-Chan.. fuck. God yes yes..ugh-"

Baekhyun screamed continuously when Chanyeol's thrusts became soon animalistic and borderline painful. His own cock was trapped against his stomach, rubbing and smearing precum all over himself. Chanyeol leaned in to harshly suck on his lips, the smaller only able to open his mouth for him to lick in messily. They were both frustrated behind the point, way too close to tipping over the edge. 

"Fuck! I'm so..close."

Chanyeol panted against his mouth, his erratic thrusts and all the skin slapping loud in the room. 

"So..so full-uh.."

Baekhyun moaned louder every time the thick cockhead stabbed his prostate dead on. 

"R-right... right there, Ch-Chanyeol! I'm..gonna..hnn.."

"Touch yourself, Baekhyun. Come on, come for me."

Chanyeol gritted his teeth when Baekhyun clenched hard around his cock, rubbing his own weeping cock with his pale hands. 

"Ch-Chan..ah..I'm- ughhh.."

Baekhyun came with long spurts over his whole chest, staining his shirt all over, moaning loudly and crying at the intensity of his orgasm. Chanyeol was still hitting his spot continuously, now chasing his own. He pushed his sweaty forehead against Baekhyun's, thrusting up with all his force to finally grunt deeply, coming in long spurts and filling the condom. 

"Fuck fuck.. oh shit, Baekhyun. So good, you're so good."

He thrusted a few times more, riding out his orgasm, then slowly put Baekhyun down, careful to not letting him fall down with a secure grip around his small waist. They both groaned as Chanyeol took his softening cock out, slowly directing Baekhyun to his bed. The smaller fell back on the bed as soon as he sat on it, still catching his breath while Chanyeol took off and tied the condom, throwing it in the trash can. 

Chanyeol came back to the bed, rubbing on Baekhyun's hip gently. 

"You wanna sleep or you wanna take a shower? I have an en suite."

Baekhyun only chuckled weakly before opening his eyes and answering. 

"Let's go and shower, I'm not done with you yet."

His throat hurt from the harsh treatment moments ago, he winced and continued after swallowing once. 

"You have any water here? I feel like dying."

Chanyeol immediately got up to fetch a bottle from his desk at the opposite corner. His voice was full of concern when he asked. 

"I'm sorry, was I too harsh?"

Baekhyun chugged down half of the water at once before winking at him and answering, still slightly breathless. 

"Oh Park, believe me, I don't wanna be able to stand up tomorrow."

Chanyeol felt a stirring in his loins and groaned loudly, rubbing at his face. 

"Fuck, stop it, Baekhyun. I'm too tired to go on, let me shower first before giving me an erection again."

Baekhyun laughed and slowly stood up, wincing at the sight of drying cum on his shirt and taking it off in one quick motion. He took Chanyeol's hand in a tight grip in his smaller one, going to the en suite hand in hand. 

"Count me in for getting you hard as soon as we get out."

He chuckled seeing Chanyeol's gaze fixed on his chest. 

"If you can resist it till then, of course."

Chanyeol couldn't resist, of course. 

Not when he took his shirt off to shower and Baekhyun started drooling at the sight immediately. Not when the smaller teased him with 'accidental' touches and rubbed himself all over his body. The sight of pale, smooth skin wasn't helping either. 

By the time they came back to the room, both were half hard, sexual tension palpable between them. Chanyeol rushed to chug down the rest of the bottle Baekhyun previously drank from, the smaller opting to sit on the bed with his back against the headboard. 

Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was willing to go for a second round right away, judging by his still naked form. That's why he was quite shocked when the smaller started a conversation instead. 

"So, why didn't you ever approach me if you heard about me before?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I never said I heard about you."

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, which made Chanyeol snort. 

"Not to be cocky or anything but, you must have been deaf this whole time."

Deciding not to lie and make things complicated, Baekhyun shrugged and told the truth. He didn't feel as drunk as before, but he wasn't all that sober either.

"I wanted you to approach me first."

Chanyeol didn't seem like he was following, he always thought the smaller wasn't interested in him. Baekhyun was very straightforward with people he wanted. 

"Yet you didn't make any move?"

"I did."

Baekhyun tried, a few times. But the taller never seemed to notice. Chanyeol was thinking now, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. 

"When- Oh my god! Don't tell me sucking Sehun in the locker room was your move?"

"Didn't you like it?"

Baekhyun seemed genuinely curious. What the hell.

"I'm not sure if you're drunk or not right now."

"I'm not. I'm horny, and you're still doing nothing."

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"Who said that?"

Baekhyun spread his legs wide open, inviting him. He was getting impatient again. His voice dropped when he opened his mouth to continue. 

"I just want your mouth on me already."

"That can be arranged."

Chanyeol went on the bed, approaching Baekhyun slowly. Finally, Baekhyun thought. 

"Thank god, I thought you'd neve-ohh"

Baekhyun squealed when the redhead held him from behind his knees and tugged him suddenly, causing him to lie on his back. He smiled, voice teasing. 

"That's more like it."

Chanyeol pushed his knees apart and to his chest, looking at his smooth skin, caressing the inside of his thick thighs. His dark gaze travelled from his filled cock, down to his fluttering hole. 

"Are you trying to rile me up?"

"How did you kno-oh fuck!"

Baekhyun's cock jumped when Chanyeol licked a stripe up his whole crack. 

"You weren't that mouthy a when I was fucking you just now."

"I-ah.. I got a taste now..hnn.. I want it r-rough."

Chanyeol was now licking around the puckered skin, delighted at the sweet taste on his tongue. He leaned away to blow air on it and causing it to flutter, all while watching with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

"Oh? So getting fucked bent in half against a door wasn't enough for you?"

Baekhyun looked at him between his legs, loving the view already. 

"I appreciate your muscles, but I want to be pounded from behind."

"Oh fuck you."

Chanyeol cursed at the lewd words. Baekhyun was really tempting. Gripping his hips tightly, he took in the view once again. Baekhyun on his back, bent legs letting him see everything on display. 

"I hope you'll do it soo-ahh!"

Baekhyun yelped again when the taller manhandled him on all fours. 

"Fuck, that ass Baekhyun. I wanna eat you out until you're crying."

Baekhyun's hole clenched at the words, a drop of precum glistening on the flushed tip of his cock. He took a deep breath to control his voice, not that it really helped him. 

"W-We can leave that for the next time." 

"Are you saying you want a next time?"

Chanyeol teased, pushing a thick finger in slowly. Baekhyun was somewhat loose after the fucking earlier, easily taking the finger in. 

"Didn't you say you loved my ass just now?"

"I said I wanted to eat it."

He pushed the second finger in, reaching for the lube and taking the condom pack at the side too. 

"Does it make any differ- ow fuck! Did you just spank me?"

Chanyeol chuckled lowly, pushing his fingers deeper as Baekhyun took a shaky breath in. 

"I felt how you clenched, Baekhyun. Don't try to deny that you liked it."

He heard Baekhyun's muffled voice mumbling something against the bed. 

"What was that?"

"I said I loved it, fuck! Now could you please fuck me?"

Baekhyun lifted his head from the bed to talk. Chanyeol's hard length throbbed, now impatient to burry himself inside the smaller again. 

"If you ask so nicely."

He rolled the condom on hastily. Grinning, he took out his fingers at once and dribbled down the lube right over the smaller's gaping hole. 

"Shitshit!"

Chanyeol didn't wait anymore and pushed his tip in, stopping and groaning at the suffocating feeling. Forget about Baekhyun being still loose from earlier, that was just for one finger, he was still tight as fuck around his cock. 

"Oh fuck! Were you always this big?"

Chanyeol couldn't stop himself but laugh at Baekhyun's loud cry, holding on his wide hips with a tight grip. 

"You're right. You weren't really yourself when I fucked you against the door."

"You weren't any better, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun huffed out, trying hard not to clench too much and focus on his breathing. Which seemed impossible with Chanyeol's huge cock in his ass. Technically, it was only the tip but the girth was enough to make him clench his teeth. He barely gritted out his next words. 

"How many minutes did it take you to cum, huh?"

"That's because you sucked me off before fucking you, you little tease."

"That was because you couldn't resist mmnghh f-fuck!"

Baekhyun dropped his head back on the bed, clenching at the sheets tightly and letting out the sluttiest moan Chanyeol ever heard. The taller kept pushing his whole length in, amazed at the tight pucker taking him in so well. 

"You sound much better now."

He started to thrust slowly, getting used to the heavenly feeling, the smaller clenching his hole around the big intrusion, not able to relax yet, his voice getting higher and higher with every push. 

"Should have watched your mouth when I'm the one fucking you."

"Hngg..uhh..."

Chanyeol was sure if Baekhyun's throat wasn't abused enough a while ago, it would surely be after this round. He gripped the smooth asscheeks tightly and pushed them apart, watching the obscene view of his cock breaching the reddened entrance again and again. 

"Fuck! Your ass is jiggling."

He pulled Baekhyun closer to himself then started pounding properly, the smaller crying out with his hoarse voice in response, head turned to the side and drooling messily all over the sheets. 

"Is this what you wanted? Are you finally satisfied, huh?"

"Hnn..y-yes! Ohh-fuck yess..Chan-ahh!"

Chanyeol smirked, holding the angle and drilling in, holding himself from cumming. 

"Is it right here, huh? You want me to hit your little spot here?"

Baekhyun could only moan with his broken voice, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Chanyeol loved the sound of his well-used throat, the sound of his slick hole sucking him in, the sound of his own balls slapping the jiggling ass. 

"Ohmy-fuck! I'm so close."

"Ugh..hngg..I-I'm gonna.."

Chanyeol didn't need to hear the smaller telling it, he could feel him clenching impossibly tight around his cock, the suffocating feeling was borderline painful, rousing him to thrust harder. 

"Shit! Ugh, baby I'm gonna.."

Chanyeol pushed erratically once, twice and a last time before stilling, flushed deep against the smaller's ass, filling the condom. The last hard jab against his prostate had Baekhyun screaming loudly, his voice breaking as white flashed before his eyes, his orgasm hitting him harder than the first one. 

Chanyeol was slowly thrusting again now, riding his own orgasm, every push against his spot erupting a tremble from Baekhyun. 

"T-Too much.."

Baekhyun couldn't warn the taller more before falling sideways on the bed, his limbs completely giving out. Chanyeol groaned loudly as his spent dick was forced out of the smaller's ass, sensitivity worsening the pain. 

"Ow! What the fuck? Are you trying to break my dick?"

Baekhyun was breathing heavily, eyes still closed. Chanyeol thought he actually passed out before hearing him whisper weakly. He leaned in to hear him, hands focused on tying the used condom. 

"I-I plan on getting it again soon, I wouldn't break it."

"Shit, Baekhyun. I drank enough to not being capable of having a third orgasm, please have mercy on me."

Baekhyun only laughed weakly before scooting up to place his head on the pillow, away from his own puddle of cum on the bed. Chanyeol leaned to the opposite side, throwing his condom in the trash bin. 

"Ugh, disgusting."

Baekhyun scrunched his nose cutely, looking at the drying cum on his skin. 

"There are wet wipes in the drawer beside you."

Chanyeol finally laid down on the bed, exhausted. He looked at his side, Baekhyun not making any moves to take tissues, pouting. 

"´m too tired, can you help me?"

"You think I'll do it just because you're pouting?"

Baekhyun only pouted more, looking up at him with big eyes. 

"And making puppy eyes?"

"Won't you?"

Chanyeol sighed loudly before sitting up. Of course he'd do it. 

"You're impossible."

He leaned over Baekhyun's frame to take out the wipes from the drawer, mindful of not crushing him or his own sensitive dick on his way. He was just about to drop the pack beside Baekhyun when he felt a sharp tug on the very same dick he tried to protect. 

"Oh fuck you! Did you just tug- god I can't believe.."

He dropped the pack right on the giggling boy's face, eliciting a squeal and flailing arms hitting him back. 

"Ow that hurt!"

"Well, let me tug at your dick to see if it hurts as much, won't you? You already nearly squeezed it to death in your ass and tried to break it once!"

Baekhyun laughed, his hoarse voice breaking halfway. He wiped at his chest with a disgusted face. 

"I'm sorry."

Chanyeol eyed him and scoffed briefly. 

"You don't seem sorry at all."

Baekhyun lifted his head at that, throwing the pack and the soiled wipes away carelessly and coming to straddle him. He held both of Chanyeol's cheeks before leaning in to kiss him softly, humming when their lips came in contact. 

"I'm sorry for treating your dick badly, can you forgive me for it?"

He pouted again, the taller clearly going weak at the sight. Chanyeol hugged his waist to kiss him again, soon licking at the seam of his lips to have access in his mouth, tongues coming in contact. The redhead leaned away just as Baekhyun moaned at the feeling. 

"I'll think about it."

He laughed when Baekhyun only looked at him confusedly, clearly having forgotten about the conversation already. Cute. 

"Aren't you tired?"

He tried again. 

"I'm hungry, I came here and drank on an empty stomach."

"Ugh, that sucks. You want me to go downstairs and grab you something quick to eat?"

Downstairs. The party. 

"Oh fuck! The party is still going on?"

Chanyeol laughed at his shocked expression, pinching his cheeks teasingly. 

"Weren't you hearing the music all this while?"

"Ugh, I think I just.. tuned it out.."

Baekhyun only hoped Chanyeol would think the redness on his cheeks were coming from his pinches. 

He didn't hear anything at all starting from the moment they came in the room. How could he focus on anything else when he was busy getting fucked anyway?

Chanyeol's surprised voice startled him. 

"Are you- are you getting hard?"

Fuck. 

"Weren't you going downstairs?"

"Yeah, let me go quickly."

Baekhyun stopped Chanyeol when he made a move to stand up. 

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I.. changed my mind."

He hugged the taller's strong chest, humming in contentment. 

"I'm really comfy like this."

"Weren't you hungry just now?"

"I am. Just.. you can go when the party dies down a little. Let me rest like this for a while."

"The party isn't going to die down any time soon."

Chanyeol stopped to smirk before continuing, shrugging for Baekhyun on his chest to feel it. 

"But if this is your way of saying you wanna hug me, I'm okay with that-ow! The fuck, Baekhyun! Are you a fucking sadist or what?"

Baekhyun rubbed on the nipple he just pinched apologetically. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Just stop flustering me."

After a small moment of silence, Chanyeol spoke up again.

"Uh, Baekhyun?"

"Hmm.."

"You're.. still hard."

Baekhyun stilled, before relaxing when he felt big hands slowly rubbing his back. 

"Uhm, I'm sorry?"

"It's okay, I mean, I am sorry. I really don't have the energy to go for another round."

Baekhyun leaned away to look at him in his eyes. 

"You could just.. finger me?"

When he saw Chanyeol looking at him with unbelieving eyes, he added in a small voice, jutting his lips out ever so slightly. 

"Please?"

"Fine, but if you're thinking about making me cum once again, I'm just gonna sleep here and you'll starve till the morning. Don't tell me I didn't warn you afterwards."

"I promise I won't touch you."

"Come here."

Baekhyun leaned on the sturdy chest once again, loving the feeling of warm skin and a strong heartbeat under his head. Chanyeol struggled to reach the abandoned bottle of lube, letting out a sound of victory when he finally got a hold of it. Baekhyun giggled. 

"You seem more eager than me."

"Do you want or not to get my fingers?"

Chanyeol threatened. They both knew he wasn't actually meaning anything he was saying. Baekhyun huffed. 

"Fine, I'll just keep my mouth shut."

Chanyeol coated his fingers with lube, prying at Baekhyun's entrance. His other hand came to tilt his head up, guiding him up for a kiss. Baekhyun moaned in the warm mouth when the first finger breached his entrance without resistance, rubbing against his walls comfortably. 

Chanyeol moaned in return when Baekhyun sucked on his full bottom lip loudly, trying to resist the warm feeling pooling in his gut. He felt at ease like that, just kissing lazily and pleasuring the boy in his lap. 

"Hnn, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun leaned away with a wet sound, breathing heavily from all the kissing and the pleasure inside. 

"Yes?"

"More, please."

Chanyeol didn't wait for a second and added two fingers beside the first at once. Baekhyun moaned at the feeling, suddenly feeling full, sated. His voice got higher as Chanyeol prodded around and crooked his fingers, searching for his spot. 

The taller brought their foreheads together, Baekhyun too out of it to kiss properly. He let out a broken cry when thick fingers prodded at his prostate, Chanyeol rubbing over it continuously. 

"Oh..ohh.. Chanhng, o-one more.."

Chanyeol groaned as he fit a fourth finger inside, joining the others as they kept rubbing over the same spot. 

"You're still so tight, Baekhyun. Even after I fucked you twice."

Baekhyun only whined weakly against his mouth, his cock throbbing against the strong muscles on his stomach, smearing white over the both of them. 

"I-I..."

"You're gonna cum, baby?"

Baekhyun wanted to scream yes at the nickname, which intensified everything he felt. He just needed a little more, just a push, he was so close. 

"You think I could add one more?"

Baekhyun screamed when he felt a thumb rubbing on his rim, cock spurting white weakly over Chanyeol's abs, a few drops running down the hard lines. 

"Hngg, so good."

He moaned, dropping his head on the crook of Chanyeol's neck and inhaling deeply, catching his breath. His orgasm wasn't as intense as the previous ones, it was his third, after all, and he was dead tired.

"Don't sleep on me."

Baekhyun felt the fingers retreating and heard the voice from a distance, struggling to stay awake. Chanyeol pushed him away, trying to reach the pack of wipes he previously threw recklessly. 

With quite a lot of struggling, trying to take a hold of the wipes and not dropping the half sleeping boy on his lap, Chanyeol finally got what he wanted. He wiped his stomach clean, then took care of Baekhyun's cock, causing him to flinch at the oversensitivity. 

"It's okay, it's over. Now come on, let's put your shirt on and get you something to eat." 

Chanyeol slowly put Baekhyun against the headboard, getting up to fetch his shirt. With a change of mind, he went to his wardrobe and got two clean shirts and sweatpants for himself. Throwing one shirt to Baekhyun and quickly wearing his own clothes, he spoke to a barely awake Baekhyun. 

"I want to see you in that shirt by the time I come back. Don't worry, I'll let you to sleep in peace once you've eaten something."

"Ugh, okay."

He heard Baekhyun groan behind him as he went out of the room. 

"Why did you come back so quickly?"

Chanyeol laughed upon seeing Baekhyun struggling to put the shirt on. Baekhyun only managed to get his head through the hole, trying to put his arms through the others with messy movements. 

The redhead approached his bed slowly, putting the plate and bottles in his hand on the bedside table. He sat in front of Baekhyun and helped him to successfully put on the shirt completely. Baekhyun only sighed and eyed the sandwich in the plate, reaching for it. 

"When did you even prepare that?"

"I did it beforehand, to eat it in the morning in case I had a hangover. I guess I won't need it that much."

"I see."

Baekhyun mumbled as he took a big bite of it, humming at the taste and chewing loudly. Chanyeol opened the water bottle and gave it to him when he struggled to swallow his mouthful. 

"Isn't your throat sore already? Just take small bites and eat slowly."

Baekhyun couldn't stop himself from answering with an accusing tone in his voice, gulping down his water. 

"Well, you made it like this, so you don't get to talk."

"I'm sorry? You wanted it, let me remind you how you-"

Baekhyun put a hand over Chanyeol's mouth, averting his eyes and looking down at the suddenly interesting sandwich in his hand. Don't blush Baekhyun, don't blush. 

"Okay! Okay, I didn't say anything, I'm sorry I'll eat slowly."

He took his hand back when he felt Chanyeol licking at it. 

"Ew, disgusting."

He saw the teasing glint in Chanyeol's eyes when he looked up and quickly added. 

"I didn't say anything! Look, I'm just eating. In silence."

Chanyeol only laughed at the cute behavior. Baekhyun was really the cutest when he was flustered, which he was most of the time. He let him eat in peace after that, Baekhyun sighing out and patting his stomach after finishing his sandwich. 

"Oh, I'm so full."

"It was only a sandwich."

Chanyeol took the plate to put it down on the nightstand. Baekhyun insisted. 

"It wasn't 'only a sandwich'. It was delicious."

"Okay, okay. However you want it."

Chanyeol opened the comforter for the smaller to get in and to lie down after him. Baekhyun spent no time in hugging him tightly, his small face flush against his chest. Chanyeol hugged him back with a satisfied smile spreading on his face. 

"You're so cute, Baekhyun."

"´m not."

Baekhyun sleepily mumbled, his voice muffled against Chanyeol's shirt. 

"You are. You're cute when you're sleepy, or drunk, or frustrated. Doesn't really matter."

Baekhyun only yawned and whined once more. 

"Stop it and sleep."

"Goodnight, Baekhyun."

"Hmm, 'night."


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol woke up to a squirming Baekhyun in his arms, the smaller trying to get away from their tangled libs without disturbing him, only to fail. Slowly coming to his senses, Chanyeol felt a headache coming, the rhythmic thumping of his ears matching his heartbeat. He held his head in both of his hands tightly with a low groan, hoping some pressure would somewhat ease the deep ache.

“Good morning” Baekhyun beamed with a raspy voice, the sound broken at the end. He looked in a good mood, looking at Chanyeol with big, shiny eyes, a hint of an apology in them upon waking him up. 

Chanyeol flinched at the sudden loud voice so close to him, the thumping in his head now more distinct. Baekhyun looked up, feeling the sudden movement, the taller's face clearly showing his discomfort. 

“Hangover?” He asked in a softer voice, leaning away not to irritate him more. 

“Yeah,” the redhead groaned again, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light. They didn't draw the curtains last night, and the sun was now high enough to aggravate the soft thumping of his head. 

“You weren't drunk tho?” Baekhyun asked, a confused expression growing on his soft features. 

“I didn't get drunk because I have a high tolerance, but I did drink quite a bit before you.”

Even forming a long sentence seemed hard for Chanyeol, he simply needed to rest more. He knew he couldn't sleep again, so lying down for a bit in the dark seemed like a good idea. If only he wasn't so tired to draw the curtains close. 

Baekhyun hummed in understanding, getting up and taking the bottle of water he drank from the previous night. “Here, drink this. Do you need anything? Aspirin, maybe?” 

Chanyeol drank the remaining water at once, his mind already feeling clearer. He lied back down, putting an arm over his eyes and shielding himself from the offending light. 

“I'll get some after breakfast, let me just stay like this for a little longer. Can you draw the curtains, it's too bright.”

Chanyeol opened his eyes again and sat up on his bed when Baekhyun closed the curtains, his gaze raking down the bare thighs, where his too big shirt ended. “You okay? Wanna take a shower?”

Baekhyun pondered for a second before answering, his nose scrunching up adorably. “Yeah that would be nice.”

“You can find a spare toothbrush on the bottom drawer in the bathroom, and you know where the towels are if you need a new one.”

Looking at his towel from last night, discarded messily on the floor, Baekhyun decided to use a new one. “It's okay, thank you.” 

“Call me when you're done and let's have breakfast together. I'm not gonna sleep, I just need to close my eyes and rest for a while before getting up.” 

Chanyeol took off his shirt and lied back down, letting out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes, only to open them back when he heard the smaller's soft surprised sound. “Oh?”

“Why? You can't stay? Something important to do?”

Baekhyun seemed like he was in a daze, his lost expression on his face only making him look smaller than he already was in Chanyeol's huge shirt. He tried to come up with a sentence, thoughts whirring in his head. “No it's just... I didn't think you'd want me to stay for breakfast?”

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, too tired to think deeply about the words. “Why wouldn't I? Just go shower and come back, I'll give you something to wear for later.”

Baekhyun got out of the shower with his towel around his waist and saw Chanyeol sitting cross-legged on the bed with just his sweatpants on. Apart from his crazy bed hair, strands of red sticking out towards every possible direction, he looked oddly okay, unlike his groggy self when he woke up. 

He tried to look nonchalant about the fact that Chanyeol was eating him up with his eyes, amused at his focused gaze on his chest, where Baekhyun knew water drops were dripping down from his wet hair. 

“You look... awake.” Baekhyun commented, going to the desk beside the bed, where a new pair of clothes were put in a pile on the top. The limp in his gait didn't go unnoticed despite his attempts at hiding it. 

Chanyeol lifted an eyebrow as he looked in his eyes, looking insanely attractive with his messy hair and lack of clothes, hard muscles on display as he shifted his body to face him. “Well, you took long enough.”

He was right. Baekhyun spent quite a time in the shower, trying to deal with his wandering thoughts constantly. His voice was barely above a whisper when he explained briefly, mind only focused on not blushing. “I had to.. clean up.”

The droplets disappearing at the seam of Baekhyun's towel, secured around his waist with a tight knot were distracting Chanyeol. Damn, it was really a shame that he drank that much last night. Even if he had a high tolerance, he grew tired after only two rounds in bed. 

Chanyeol held Baekhyun's forearm when the smaller made a move to take the clean clothes from the table, catching his attention. Baekhyun's skin was cold enough to understand that he didn't have a relaxing, warm shower. 

“You know, it's not fair that I told you I'd satisfy you as much as you wanted last night, only to sleep after two rounds.”

Baekhyun mumbled something under his breath, lowering his head to hide his blushing cheeks. 

“What?”

“Three. I had three orgasms, and believe me, I was satisfied enough.”

It was a nice boost at Chanyeol's ego knowing that, but he just shrugged nonchalantly, “Well, I wasn't.”

Realizing what he just told probably came off as rude, he added quickly. “Not to offend you or anything. I mean, you were amazing, but we could have had a lot more fun.” 

Baekhyun looked up at him with a look Chanyeol couldn't describe, turning his body to face him as well. “Really?”

He was about to tease, the glint in his eyes was enough of an indication for it. 

Loosening the knot of his towel, the fabric now hanging dangerously low on his hips, Baekhyun asked with a sultry voice, the hoarseness of his throat still evident. “Weren't you hungover a while ago?”

Chanyeol followed the movement with a darkening gaze, feeling around for his discarded water bottle. His throat was dry again. “I'd say I'm rather hungry know.. ” 

He gulped down the water, gaze not leaving the smaller's face once. Baekhyun watched with his lips slightly parted, fascinated by the sight of Chanyeol 's protruding adam's apple bobbing up and down. 

The slight tug on his forearm caught Baekhyun's attention again, his eyes meeting with Chanyeol's dark ones. He barely saw the taller throwing the empty bottle carelessly behind himself with the corner of his eyes. 

“Let me eat you out?”

Baekhyun forgot how to breathe at the sudden question, realizing a little too late that he also forgot to hold on his towel. The fabric dropped to the floor with a soft thud, pooling around his ankles and leaving him bare before Chanyeol, his awakening cock on display. 

He'd been hard since he woke up tangled with the taller. Yet, not wanting to bother Chanyeol when he was dealing with a hangover, Baekhyun took a cold shower to get rid of his erection and clear his mind a bit. But Chanyeol apparently didn't really mind having a headache. 

Chanyeol held his wide hips with a firm grip, looking up at him with an expectant gaze. Baekhyun realized he was waiting for an answer. With a sudden surge of boldness, he took a step forward, surprising the taller. He put a knee on the bed, right beside a strong thigh, hovering over Chanyeol without really touching him. His voice sounded weak when he answered. 

“Please.”

He was surprised when Chanyeol leaned away from him to scoot up on the bed and lied down, his long legs parted, an evident tent visible in his pants. Did he already change his mind? 

The redhead lifted his head up questioningly when he felt no movement from Baekhyun, seeing his lost face looking back at him. His expression turned from curiosity to understanding as he held out a hand. 

“Come sit on my face, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun couldn't hide his cock's jolt at the words, his face turning red in embarrassment. 

What? 

“I... I've never.. ”

“Don't be shy, baby. I'll guide you.”

Hearing the nickname, Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, the burning feeling on his face spreading down to his neck. Chanyeol took his silence as rejection and added in a soft voice, retreating his hand back. "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable, I'm sorry if I came off as-"

“No! No it's.. okay. It's just, I'm not sure how... ” Baekhyun gave an assuring squeeze to the hand in front of him. 

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile at the cute endeavor. Baekhyun was really cute. He squeezed the smaller's hand back, sitting up. “Don't worry, I'll help you.”

Baekhyun let himself being tugged forward, sitting on his legs right in front of Chanyeol on the bed. Seeing the taller's intent gaze on his face, taking in every detail, he felt very much aware of his own nakedness and had the urge to hide his erect cock. Sitting like this felt way more intimate than being fucked against the door. 

When Chanyeol leaned in to drop a light peck at the corner of his mouth, right where Baekhyun knew he had a mole, he let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding all this while. 

He held Chanyeol's face between his hands when the latter started to lean back, tugging him forward to meet his lips properly, his eyes closed all the way, the action feeling more intense than everything they've ever done. He felt Chanyeol's smile against his mouth after a second, and couldn't help himself from smiling too. 

They parted away, Baekhyun slowly opening his eyes to take a look at Chanyeol's face, loving the sight of slightly puffed lips glistening with his own spit. He couldn't hide his huge grin, feeling a rush of happiness spreading inside. He closed his eyes again, giggling to himself. 

“God, that felt like my first kiss.” 

He was happy. Feeling giddy for the first time after spending a long time of being with strangers, welcoming the warm feeling he didn't feel for so long. Chanyeol dropped a loud smooch against his mouth, causing him to giggle again, looking in his warm brown orbs. 

His hand slid down to rest on a strong thigh, quite offended at the gray sweatpants hiding the skin. His eyes raked down to the still obvious tent, and Baekhyun felt like waking up from a dream. 

Right. Chanyeol. Chanyeol suggesting to eat him out. Baekhyun actually accepting. 

He heard Chanyeol laughing while looking at his face, feeling the earlier burning rushing back to his cheeks. 

“Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol laughed, “You're way too cute for your own good.”

“I'm- I'm not?”

“Sure.” Chanyeol rubbed their noses together before straightening up, Baekhyun's insides melting at the softness of the action. He must be hungry, that was probably the reason his stomach wouldn't stop feeling like being flipped upside down over and over, he thought to himself, ignoring the small voice in his head telling him that wasn't the case at all. 

He saw Chanyeol laying down again, holding his waist with a soft touch. “Okay, you may want to face away from me, you know, in order to not suffocate me and all.. ”

“Oh.. yeah, okay.. ”

Okay he could do this without blushing more, Jesus Christ, he was acting like a whore last night without a care in the world, but here he was, blushing at the thought of sitting on Chanyeol's face. 

What happened overnight? Baekhyun's thoughts got interrupted by the taller's concerned voice. “Baekhyun, you're sure you wan-”

“Chanyeol.” He interrupted before everything became awkward. “It's okay, really. I was just surprised.”

He took Chanyeol's hand in his own to guide it to his exposed cock, letting him feel the hardness himself. “You see how the mere thought of it made me feel?”

He moaned softly when Chanyeol grabbed his cock in his big hand, rubbing his thumb on the underside of his tip briefly, before taking his hand back. 

“Okay, so I'm gonna..” Baekhyun turned his back away from Chanyeol, seeing him adjusting his pillow under his head. Lifting a leg to straddle him, he tried to keep breathing evenly as he felt hard muscles under his ass, sitting on a very hard stomach. He heard Chanyeol chuckle behind himself. 

“Well, as much as I enjoy the view, I don't think I can reach you when you're sitting on my abs.”

Baekhyun couldn't hold his whine, stuttering in embarrassment. “S-Shut up, I'm coming.”

He scooted back on the long torso, now sitting on firm pecs, his own thighs tense from not letting all of his weight down. Baekhyun felt his hole clenching while thinking about last night, about how Chanyeol dived in his ass like he was hungry for it. 

“Fuck, come here.” Chanyeol couldn't hold it in anymore at the sight right before him, two perfectly shaped pale globes, hiding what he was craving for in between them. He held Baekhyun's wide hips tightly, somehow used to the feeling of the the soft curves under his hands, and urged him to approach his face more. 

Not knowing what to do with his own hands, Baekhyun brought them back to hold his cheeks apart, thanking internally Chanyeol's choice of position for not allowing the taller to see his face reddening quickly upon feeling fresh air brushing over his exposed hole. 

“Oh my- fuck! You're really asking for it, aren't you?”

Baekhyun couldn't stop his hole from quivering at Chanyeol's words, soon feeling a hot breath against his entrance. He unconsciously pushed his ass down to give the taller proper access. 

The only warning he got was a low swear and a bruising grip on his waist before Chanyeol kissed right over his tight pucker, suctioning briefly before lapping his hot tongue over it, sending an electrifying sensation all over his body and knocking all the air out of his lungs. “C-Chan-”

Chanyeol was too busy licking around his rim to answer, humming at the taste on his tongue, the vibrations going straight to Baekhyun 's gut to harden his cock even more. “Fuck, how can you taste that good?”

“Hnn... please, Chanyeol. More.. ” 

Chanyeol pushed him closer to his mouth with his painful grip on his hips, speaking right over his hole before delving in. “You're gonna be crying when I'll be done with you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun lost his grip on his own ass, leaning forward and bracing himself on Chanyeol's hard abs, trying to ground himself. He came at eye level with the taller's cock twitching in his pants at the same time he felt a harsh sucking over his entrance, the sensation sending him flying on his elbows and moaning loudly, his fingers digging in hard muscles under them, causing Chanyeol to flex even more. 

Breathy moans filled the room as Baekhyun desperately tried to hold himself up, Chanyeol messily dragging his tongue around his rim, teasing by licking right over the puckered skin only to go down and press his tongue on his sensitive perineum, not stopping his assaults for a second. Baekhyun found it hard to breathe with the wet sensations messing with his mind, his hard cock starting to leak, “H-Huuh, so good-ahh.. ”

He all but screamed when Chanyeol suddenly prodded his tongue on his entrance, his tightly clenched hole not permitting the taller to go inside. 

“Let me in.” Chanyeol rubbed his thighs with his big hands, parting his mouth from his skin allowing him to clear his mind for a bit and breathe deeply, his muscles loosening at the relaxing touch on his skin. 

He took in the sight right in front of his face again, Chanyeol's hard cock tenting his pants. Realization hit him again, looking at the impressive tent created by the taller's erection. Fuck, how did all of that fit inside him last night?

With trembling fingers, Baekhyun made a move to push the offensive fabric down, only succeeding when Chanyeol raised his hips, helping him to take off the sweatpants, his enormous cock bobbing against the hard muscles on his stomach. Baekhyun gulped down the saliva pooling in his mouth, reaching out to hold the flushed cock in his hands, the sudden urge of tasting it flooding his senses. 

He choked on his own breath when Chanyeol all but forced his tongue deep in his hole, falling forward face first, his head resting against a strong thigh, the taller's cock right before him. Baekhyun couldn't stop his moans from the moment Chanyeol decided to fuck him with his tongue. 

“Hngg..hnn oh fuck- Chan.. ” Just how thick could a tongue be? Baekhyun would probably think about it if he could think at all.

He moaned with his broken voice again and again when Chanyeol took a hold of both his cheeks with his big hands, his blunt nails digging in the plush skin of his ass, and pushed his warm tongue even deeper, moaning at the taste, “Fucking delicious.. ”

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol's jerking cock right in front of his face, mind too hazy to make a move and take it in his mouth. He saw the glistening precum on the tip and reached out with his tongue, whining when he couldn't reach it. 

When Chanyeol showed no sign of slowing down, rubbing his tongue against his walls, going so close to his spot but not quite reaching it, Baekhyun felt tears or frustration burning the back of his eyes. He couldn't do anything but nuzzle Chanyeol's cock, trying to breathe while taking in the musky scent in.

“Jesus fuck!” Chanyeol cursed at the contact, his grip on pale cheeks now dotted with red nail prints tightening, and licked inside with a new found vigour, all while sucking around the tight pucker. Baekhyun cried out at the combined sensations, unconsciously pushing his ass back towards the redhead's mouth, his own pink lips finding Chanyeol's sac and closing around a ball, moaning deeply upon finding comfort in the strong scent. 

Chanyeol´s hips jerked up, bending his knees and pushing his feet against the bed to ground himself, the movement pushing more into Baekhyun's mouth, who was now sucking on the skin with his wet eyes closed, so, so close to releasing. 

The taller must have sensed it from the tightening clenching around his tongue, making it hard for him to move inside him even with all the spit around. 

“You gonna cum, Baekhyun?” He asked, breathless, now busy kneading his delicious ass. Baekhyun hummed around Chanyeol's warm skin still in his mouth, sucking on it quite harshly and nodded, not that Chanyeol could see the action.

Chanyeol felt like cumming himself, Baekhyun's insistent sucking on his tight balls drawing him to the edge quickly. He tried to hold it in for a little longer, at least until Baekhyun cummed. “T-Touch yourself, Baekhyun. Let me taste you when you cum.”

He lightly dragged his teeth around the sensitive, puffy rim, Baekhyun sobbing at the new feeling, dropping his sac from his mouth and drooling over it. 

Baekhyun frantically pushed his ass toward Chanyeol's face, remembering his words, and brought a shaky hand between their bodies to wrap it around his burning cock, precum oozing from his tip at the touch. 

He pushed his forehead against Chanyeol's hard muscles and tugged on his own cock, letting out a wanton moan when Chanyeol licked over his sensitive rim one last time, causing him to tremble all over and see white as he cummed violently, his cum coating his hand, dripping between his fingers. 

Baekhyun held his release in his hand, rubbing his cock with the slick and smearing his cock white as he rode out his orgasm. “Ch-Chanyeol! Hngg fuck fuck yes... ”

He hiccuped when Chanyeol dropped one last kiss to his quivering hole, holding him up with a strong grip on his waist and laid him down beside himself and facing him, Baekhyun not quite feeling his limbs to do it himself. 

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol dropping a kiss on his head before the taller held his wrist, guiding his soiled hand in front of his face. He wasn't ready at all when Chanyeol let his tongue out to reach his skin, starting from his thin wrist up to his palm, stopping around the tip of his index. The taller hummed with his deep voice as he engulfed the dainty finger coated in white. 

Baekhyun's cock jerked weakly at the sight of Chanyeol sucking around his fingers one by one, not leaving a white spot visible. 

When Chanyeol finally looked up at him after licking his hand clean of his own cum, dark gaze still on, Baekhyun tried with all his might not to whimper loudly at the sight. Chanyeol leaned in, a breath away from his face, “Want me to clean your cock too?”

Baekhyun only now felt Chanyeol's still hard cock against his own thigh, smearing wetness over his skin. He let out a shaky breath as he answered, “T-Too sensitive.. ”

He closed the little distance between their mouths to lick a drop of cum staining the corner of Chanyeol's reddened mouth, the taller opening his lips to welcome his tongue in, letting him to lap at his own taste on Chanyeol's mouth. 

With a new rush of hunger growing inside him and wanting to taste more, Baekhyun left Chanyeol's lips to trail his mouth down, licking and sucking on the taller's skin. He propped himself on his forearms at both sides of Chanyeol's long torso, his own body fitting at the small place between strong thighs. 

Baekhyun's mouth met Chanyeol's nipple to suck on it briefly, causing the latter's hard cock to throb against his stomach, then continued to lick and suck on his way down leaving a trail of saliva behind, goosebumps erupting around the wet skin. Baekhyun grazed his teeth against the hard planes of Chanyeol's abs, knocking the breath out of the taller. 

“Shit, shit Baekhyun, I'm not gonna last.. ” Chanyeol linked his long legs behind Baekhyun's back, caging him between his body and urging him toward his flushed cock. 

When Baekhyun came to the white puddle Chanyeol left on his own stomach, he made an obscene show of licking the liquid, closing his eyes as he savored the taste, all while moaning lowly. “Hmm Chanyeol, you taste so good, I can't wait for the rest. ”

Chanyeol gripped the teasing boy's hair tightly, breathing hard and keeping himself from orgasming, just a little more. Baekhyun avoided his cock to lean down between his legs, Chanyeol's strong grip around his waist with his legs weakening by the second. 

Baekhyun directed the long legs down on the bed on his sides, feeling the hard muscles shifting as he spread them and bent them at the knees. 

He then took in the sight before him, Chanyeol spread out in all his naked glory, all of his muscles bulging from how hard he was barely holding himself from orgasming. His hard cock was flushed against his hard stomach, white drops running along the dips of his muscles. The tip of his cock was an angry shade of red, bordering on a purple-ish color. 

Baekhyun licked his lips when he took in the sight of the large sac right in front of him, the skin around it tightened impossibly, and he nearly could feel it pulsing. He noticed Chanyeol's trembling perineum, the slight movement on the glistening skin spreading downwards, lost in the dark shadows of his crack, where Baekhyun knew Chanyeol's hole was. 

“Baekhyun, please!” The weak sound jolted Baekhyun up, coming to his senses and looking up to see Chanyeol now biting on his lips, nearly breaking skin. 

He slowly took a delicate hold of the throbbing length, bringing it to his mouth. “You could've cummed on my face you know, I wouldn't mind it.”

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's deep groan more than he heard it, the taller releasing as soon as his cock met Baekhyun's warm mouth, losing all his restraints at the smaller's words. “Oh fuck, t-take it in... hnn, fuck you're so good. ”

Growing eager after the praise, Baekhyun only took him deeper, until he felt the pulsing head pushing against his throat. Chanyeol held on his hair again, raising his hips to push himself more into his mouth, his cock now pushing down Baekhyun's throat, and held him there. “So good, you're taking me so well...ohh.”

Baekhyun once again closed his eyes and focused on his breathing as Chanyeol came down from his high, his strong thighs slowly stopping their visible trembling. 

Chanyeol slumped down on the bed, his hands leaving Baekhyun's hair to rest on the bed, his thighs spread open on both sides. Baekhyun slowly let the softening cock out of his mouth, licking around his lips for any missed drop of the taller's taste. 

He leaned down to look at Chanyeol who was still breathing hard, his chest rapidly going up and down. The taller's new position left him totally bare, Baekhyun having a perfect view of all of him. From his spent cock laying against a thigh, balls squished under it, down to his crack, where Chanyeol's hole was now on display. 

Seeing Chanyeol's tight ring of muscles had Baekhyun remembering about the rumors about him, about how he apparently bottomed, and the sudden image of it sent shivers down his spine.

Without him knowing, Baekhyun's hand ran down Chanyeol's thigh, stopping at the junction of his leg and hip briefly, his finger slowly running on the sweaty skin, softly rubbing over his perineum before going south-

“Shit!” Chanyeol jerked away from the touch, closing his thighs tightly, once again waking Baekhyun up from his reverie, the smaller's cheeks flushing now that he realized where his finger had been going. 

“S-Sorry I-..”

“It's okay,” Chanyeol sighed weakly “I'm just sensitive right now.” 

Baekhyun took back his hand that was now squished between Chanyeol's strong thighs, slowly going up on the bed to lean on Chanyeol's side, the taller opening a big arm for him to curl under.

They stayed in silence for a while, Baekhyun listening to Chanyeol's deep breaths, now coming more regularly. It was Chanyeol who broke the silence, shocking Baekhyun with his question, “Are you thinking about topping?”

“W-What?”

Chanyeol turned his head to look at him, Baekhyun refusing to meet his gaze, burrowing his face on the crook of his big arm. 

“I asked if you wanted to top, like do you want me to bottom for you?”

Baekhyun didn't know how to answer. How did Chanyeol know what he was thinking? “No! I mean- I didn't.. ”

Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun's hair comfortingly, causing him to peek from under his arm to look at him. 

“What's with the offended face? It's not a bad thing to top you know?” The redhead teased when he saw Baekhyun's expression.

Baekhyun felt a new rush of heat slowly spreading on his face. “No.. it's.. ”

“Oh, is it about me bottoming then? Cause I can guarantee you I like it very-”

“No- no it's not that.” Baekhyun had no idea how Chanyeol could speak about it so coolly. Maybe that was the normal way, considering Baekhyun flushed even when he was thinking about kissing him. 

Chanyeol pushed his hair out of his face, cupping his cheek with one hand. “Do you mind telling me what it is?”

Baekhyun averted his eyes, trying to form a sentence in his head. How to explain that you wanted to top but didn't want to not be a bottom?

“I..love to bottom, I mean I can't really cum without being filled.” Baekhyun looked in Chanyeol's eyes when the taller started caressing his cheek. “But I-I think I want to try..with you.. you know. T-To top I mean.” 

Chanyeol chuckled, amused at the embarrassed face of the smaller. He leaned down to drop a quick kiss to his pouty lips.

“I'm aware that I'm mostly known as a top, but we can do whatever you want. You don't have to pressure yourself with things like that, just do whatever you feel like doing, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun felt immensely thankful, the answer washing away his worries. He turned his head to kiss on Chanyeol's side, before continuing with a small voice. 

“But I can't- I mean.. I don’t think I could cum from topping, I-I need something.. inside.” He whispered the last word, embarrassed to explain further. 

“I think that could be arranged.” Baekhyun looked up to see Chanyeol smirking. Before he could ask what he meant, the taller sat up, taking Baekhyun with himself. “Now, I'm really hungry. Wait for me for a few minutes to shower, then let's go down to have breakfast.”

When Baekhyun made no move to let go of his arm, Chanyeol looked down at him with a questioning face. “Do you want to shower again?”

“Huh? No I'm good, I'll just wipe. Just go.”

Chanyeol smirked again, and Baekhyun just knew he would be blushing soon. “What is it?”

“What is what?”

“What are you thinking about.”

“Nothin-” Baekhyun stopped himself when he saw Chanyeol's look. He knew the taller wouldn't let him go until he spilled everything. He sighed loudly before telling the truth. “I.. didn't realize you would really want me to stay for breakfast.”

Chanyeol's expression didn't change much beside his eyebrows raising in wonder. “Why not? We obviously had a great time together, and I'm not going to let you go without eating anything first.”

“Yeah, you're right.” 

“Now, if you would let go of my arm, I'll go take a quick shower.”

Seeing Chanyeol's attractive smirk, Baekhyun looked down to see the strong grip he still had on ish arm, releasing it as soon as he realized it and blushing furiously. How stupid was he exactly? “Oh.. ”

Chanyeol ruffled his hair, muttering a small 'cute' while he got up. “You can take the clothes I left on the desk, do you need anything else?”

“Uh, do you have a charger around? My phone's probably dead.” 

Chanyeol pointed to his bedside table, going to take Baekhyun's pants from the door. “It's in the first drawer, is your phone in your pocket?”

“Yeah, I hope I didn't leave it in my jacket.”

“Found it, ” Chanyeol handed him his phone. “Here.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you want me to wash your clothes now, or you'll be going home with mine? It's okay for me either way.”

“You don't have to. I can just wear them again-” When Chanyeol took his discarded shirt from the floor, the front stained from his dried cum, Baekhyun quickly decided otherwise “-or not.”

“I'm gonna wash them for now, you can decide whether you'll wear them or not after breakfast. I don't have a drier though, so they probably won't be dry any time soon.”

“It's okay, thank you.”

“Baekhyun?”

There was something in Chanyeol's voice as he spoke his name that Baekhyun nervous. “Yes?”

“You can stop thanking me, I'm not doing anything.” Chanyeol smiled, the sight sending a warm feeling in Baekhyun's chest. He hung his head as he felt the warmth creeping up to his face. 

“Still-” he looked up, seeing Chanyeol's face that clearly didn't accept any protest, “-okay.”

Chanyeol let out a satisfied sound and turned his back to go in the bathroom with their clothes from last night in his arms, while Baekhyun plugged in his phone, taking the taller's clothes from his table to wear them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I tried!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
